


2p Italy x Reader Lemon .:Love or Lust:.

by KiaraKohana



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraKohana/pseuds/KiaraKohana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always say you have to choose between love or lust, because one of those feelings will always dominate the other. To you and your boyfriend Luciano, that statement is bullshit. <3<br/>(!!!CONTAINS HEAVY ADULT CONTENT!!! This is a lemon, meaning it has graphic depictions of sex and nudity. This is a very detailed lemon, so if you're underage or don't like reading sex inserts, don't read! You've been warned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2p Italy x Reader Lemon .:Love or Lust:.

You moaned softly, the heat between your legs growing hotter and hotter. You took a shaky breath as you felt Luciano's actions start to take their toll on your body. He smirked at you as you sat in his chair, dominance and lust in his magenta irises. You could feel his hot breath against your ear as he wrapped his arms around your neck, slowly grinding down on you. You tossed your head back as he started to grind harder, sucking on your neck, slowly trailing his soft, feathery kisses down to your collarbone.  
He sucked on your neck softly, moving up and down your throat to find your sweet spot. You let out a long, drawn out moan as he found it, suddenly biting down on the spot harshly.

“L-luciano~” you gasped as he bit down and started to softly lick the area he had drawn blood from. 

“You look so beautiful right now,” He whispered in your ear, his Italian accent turning you on even more, “And you're all mine.”

He roughly slammed his lips into yours, wanting every inch of you. You kissed back without hesitation and wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He licked your bottom lip hungrily, but you kept your mouth shut tight, teasing him. Luciano growled, his hand traveling up your shirt, slipping under your bra. He squeezed your breast firmly, his thumb rubbing over your sensitive nipple. You gasped and Luciano shoved his tongue in your mouth.  
His skilled muscle ravished your mouth, leaving no area untouched. You moaned hard into his mouth and smirked to yourself. You returned the kiss with twice the passion and shoved your tongue in Luciano's mouth. He was caught off guard by your dominance, but it only turned him on even more. His hands once again traveled up your shirt, unclasping your bra in one expert move. With a bit of your help, he pulled your shirt over your head and tossed your bra somewhere on the floor.  
Your face flushed as you felt his violet, lust clouded irises stare hungrily at your form. Your arms instinctively covered your breasts as you averted your gaze from him, but he only chuckled. Luciano moved your chin with one finger so you were facing him.

“Look at me, bella~” he cooed softly, making your heart flutter, “You are the most beautiful woman in the world. There is no reason why you should hide from me. And the best part? You're all mine~ No one elses.”

“Make me yours,” you said softly. Luciano smirked.

“As you wish~”

Luciano wasted no time ravishing your body, kissing and touching every inch of exposed skin. He fondled your breasts as you moaned softly into his mouth. His knee found its way in between your legs, rubbing expertly against your soaked opening.  
Luciano leaned down and gave a long lick to your left nipple and you groaned in pleasure. He took the breast into his mouth. He sucked on the soft flesh as his tongue circled your nipple, his hands groping your other breast.  
You pressed your body against his, slightly grinding on him through his pants that became noticeably tighter and tighter. He let out a small, restrained moan as you continued your tantalizing actions. He moaned slightly, slamming his lips into yours, your tongues exploring each others mouths all the while battling for dominance.

Luciano suddenly pulled away from you, a smirk playing on his lips. Without explanation, he got off your lap, much to your disappointment, and stood up. However, your disappointment disappeared completely as he started to strip in front of you. Your eyes became clouded with lust as he slowly undid his tie, tossing it to the side. His tan military jacket came off next, ever so slowly pooling onto the floor around him. His smirk widened as he started to slowly unbutton his dress shirt. The first button came off with a small 'pop!', and you waited eagerly for all of them to be undone. The next three buttons came loose, exposing his toned abdominal muscles. You bit your lip harshly as you felt the heat between your legs start again.  
Luciano moaned loudly as he let the shirt slide down his strong arms, knowing it would get you hot and bothered. You couldn't take your eyes of him. His body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, making him glow like some sort of god. You wanted him. You needed him. Now.  
The Italian smirked, sensing your impatience as he got down on his knees. He slowly crawled closer to you, like a predator stalking it's prey. He rested on the edge of the chair as he looked up at you. Without warning, his hand reached under your skirt and started rubbing you through your (f/c) panties. You yelled out and tossed your head back as he continued his actions.

“Mmm~ you're so wet, and I've barely even touched you~” Luciano teased, “Naughty girl. I'll have to punish you~”

You tried to contain your moans as Luciano continued to rub you through your underwear. Suddenly, he pushed his finger as far in your entrance as it would go through your soaked panties. You whimpered, needing his skin to skin contact, looking down at him with pleading eyes. 

And boy, did he deliver.

You moaned hard as Luciano pushed aside your panties and roughly shoved two fingers in your dripping entrance.

“A-ahhh~!” you threw your head back as Luciano assaulted your lower half, thrusting his fingers in and out of you.

“Oh, you're so tight~ You like this, don't you, you dirty girl? You want me inside you. You want me pounding into you and making you scream my name, don't you?” Luciano cooed into your ear, making you more wet than you already were. He knew you loved it when he talked dirty to you.  
He moaned sensually in your ear to frustrate you even further. You were a panting mess under his touch. Luciano brought his thumb up to your clit while he was fingering you, coating it in your wetness and rubbing hard.

“Ahhhhhh~!!!” you screamed in ecstasy and threw your head back, bucking your hips into his hand. You wanted him deeper in you, and his fingers just weren't enough. Just as you felt that knot in your abdomen start to tighten, he pulled his fingers away and you whimpered slightly.  
Luciano smirked and made direct eye contact with you as he slowly licked up the length of his fingers. He moaned in pleasure.

“You taste so good, (Y/n)~” he smiled dirtily, “I want to taste more of you~”

You blushed bright red. He locked lips with you again and you tasted yourself in his mouth. He pulled away quickly, getting on his knees in front of you again. Your face blushed an even darker red as his face got embarrassingly close to your womanhood. His head disappeared under your skirt and you gasped as you felt his teeth take hold of your panties. He slowly pulled them off with his mouth, stopping a moment so you could see his handy work. The sight of Luciano with your dripping panties in his mouth turned you on even more. The Italian smirked and gave your panties a long lick before tossing them on the floor. You shifted uncomfortably as you felt the chair under your bare body.

“Let's have some fun, bella~”

His head dove under your skirt again, and you could feel his hot breath tickle your most sensitive area. Luciano kissed your inner thigh gently and traveled up to the place you wanted him to touch the most. He chuckled, blowing cold air into your needy womanhood, massaging your inner thighs as he did. Every time he got close to the area that needed his touch the most, he would pull away, trailing back down your thighs.

“Oh god, p-please, Luciano!”

“Please what~?” he purred seductively. 

“Please touch me!” you cried in frustration, “I need you. Please pleasure me. I want your tounge inside me. Eat me out, oh god, please~!”

Luciano smirked in satisfaction. What dirty words from such an innocent looking girl like yourself.

“As you wish, my princess~”

His head once again disappeared under your skirt and he slowly dragged his tongue up your womanhood, flicking your clit as he finished. You cried out in pure pleasure as he started sucking on your clit, his skilled tongue exploring you completely. 

“Ahhh a-AH~!”

Your legs trembled from the intense pleasure Luciano was giving you. You could hear the wet, slurping sounds of Luciano eating you out, and they were driving you crazy. He bit down on your clit and you nearly screamed out in pleasure. Your hands tangled themselves in his dark, auburn hair, trying to get him further into you. Then, your hand accidentally brushed up against the curl in his hair. Luciano stopped abruptly, his body stiffening and his eyes widening.

“You shouldn't have done that, bella~” he growled, lust clouding his tone. Without warning, he shoved his entire tongue in your dripping wet pussy.

“L-luciano~!!!” you screamed in pleasure as he began viciously eating you out, his tongue lapping up your juices hungrily. You moaned even louder as he shoved three fingers deep inside you, continuing to suck on your clit. 

“You love this, don't you? You love my hot tongue inside your pussy~” 

Oh god, there was that dirty talk again. His words vibrated through your most sensitive area, and it almost sent you over the edge. You pushed his head farther down, wanting him as deep inside you as possible. You gave his curl another tug and he grabbed your hips roughly. He lifted you up so you were sitting on top of his face. Suddenly, he thrust his tongue in you again, the new angle making you cry out in ecstasy. You started to ride his face, moaning loud. His fingers and tongue started moving at an almost inhuman speed. Pleasure shot up from your core as his hot tongue thrust in and out of you.

“Ah, I-I'm coming!” you cried out.

“Then come for me, bella~ right in my face. I want to taste all of you~”

You couldn't take it anymore. You screamed out as you reached your climax, your vision flashing white and your body shaking from the intense pleasure your lover gave you. You came on his face and he smirked, licking all of your juices clean.  
You panted hard in your chair, your body still aching with need. To Luciano's surprise, you got up from your chair and pounced on him, taking him to the floor with you on top. You quickly unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers which came off quickly after.  
You smirked sexily up at Luciano and maintained your eye contact as you took his tip into your mouth. Luciano groaned at your sudden actions, struggling to keep his composure as you took him farther into your mouth, inch by inch. 

“A-ah~”

Luciano's hands clenched into fists and you smirked to yourself, satisfied with his reaction. You slowly started to bob your head up and down with him halfway in your mouth, your tongue swirling around his tip. He growled lowly and bucked his hips into your mouth, gripping your hair and forcing you to deep throat him.  
You fought off your gag reflex, taking him entirely into your mouth. God, he was huge! You started sucking on him slowly, trailing your tongue along the underside of his vein as you bobbed your head. You could hear his breathing start to become more erratic and uneven as you continued. He groaned as he thrust into your mouth, moaning as you sucked hard.  
He ran his hands through your (h/l) (h/c) hair as he pushed himself further into you.

“Hng~ bella, I'm close~” Luciano panted, the restrain strong in his voice.

He let out a long, drawn out moan as he climaxed into your mouth, his hot seed shooting to the back of your throat. You swallowed all of him, eyeing him seductively as you licked the last of him off your face. You needed him. 

Luciano picked you up bridal style and carried you away to his bedroom, hastily slamming the door shut and tossing you on the bed lightly. His usual confident smirk returned to his face. He sauntered over to you, swaying his hips slightly as he did. Suddenly, he pounced on you, starting to leave more love bites on your neck. 

“You're so beautiful~”

He kissed you passionately, grinding into your bare entrance as he did. You whimpered and he pulled away, smirking sexily.

“You want me, don't you?” The Italian whispered huskily in your ear, gently biting down on it. 

“Y-yeeees~” your answer turned into a moan as he rubbed his tip against your pussy, teasing you almost to your breaking point.

“Beg for it~” he said.

“Please~” you groaned out. He started grinding on you again, opening you further so his tip could rub harshly against your clit. 

“AH~!!!!”

You screamed out in pleasure.

“Beg,” Luciano commanded again.

“P-please, Luci~ Oh, god~!” your resolve was breaking fast, you almost had no control over your words, “Please take me. Ah~!”

He pushed his tip inside you, that smirk still on his beautiful features.

“If you want me to fuck you, say it~” he teased, bringing back that dirty talk you loved so much.

“You want me inside you, don't you~? You want me to rub your clit as I fuck your brains out doggy style~”

“Luciano, I need you!” you said desperately.

“You need my what~?” he purred darkly, his violet irises dilating in the dark room.

“Please Luciano, I want your cock! I want you inside me. Fuck me! Fuck my brains out, pleasure me, please~!” you nearly screamed.

You could almost hear the Italian's smirk widen in the darkness.

“Come si desidera, la mia principessa~”

You moaned loud as he slammed his erection into your dripping wet pussy. The sharp pain was severe, but lasted for no more than a few seconds, pleasure quickly clouding everything else your body could feel. 

“L-luciano, move,” you pleaded. 

Luciano didn't waste any time. He pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back into you hard, nearly hitting your g-spot on his first thrust. 

“Cazzo~ you're so tight~” Luciano groaned.

He started moving in and out of you steadily, your breasts bouncing up and down with the movement. You tossed your head back as the pool of pleasure in your stomach grew tighter.

“Faster,” you panted, “Harder, Luciano!”

The Italian complied, his thrusts becoming erratic and forceful. One of his hands traveled down to your clit. He coated his hand in your wetness and rubbed your love button, causing pleasure to shoot through your veins.

His other hand started to grope your breasts, squeezing your nipples hard as he thrust faster in and out of you. You bucked your hips into his, meeting his thrusts so he could go further into you. He stopped for a moment, putting one of your legs over his shoulder, Without warning, he slammed back into you at a sideways angle.

You screamed out in pure bliss and pleasure as he nearly destroyed your g-spot, “H-hit there again!” you screamed. He complied, hitting you at just the right angle over and over again.

“I'm coming~!” you moaned. He started rubbing your clit again, adding fuel to the fire in yoru abdomen.

“Ah, a-ahhh~ AHHH~!!!” You screamed as you reached your orgasm again, this one ten times stronger than the last. Your vision turned a hot white and you rode out your high on cloud nine in pure bliss.

“You came so soon, bella?” Luciano grinned dirtily, “I'm just getting started.” He lifted you off the bed and slammed you against the bedroom wall. You gasped as your overheated body made contact with the cold concrete. You couldn't see Luciano, but he came up behind you, grinding into you from behind. You moaned out again, wondering just how dirty he could be in the bedroom.  
His hand slithered to your front, rubbing your clit from behind. He grinned as your moans got louder. Music to his ears. Slowly, he slid his length into your dripping entrance from behind. You groaned as you got used to the new angle. Your arms weakly supported you as you pressed against the wall, your hands clenching and unclenching into fists.  
Luciano softly thrust into you from behind, still rubbing your clit.

“You asked me to fuck your brains out, remember~?” he cooed into your ear, licking the shell before kissing your shoulder. Your words came out as a jumbled mess of incoherent gibberish as Luciano pounded into you faster, whispering dirty things into your ear and massaging your breasts.  
When he pulled out, you quickly turned around to face him and engaged in a sloppy and heated kiss. He rammed back into you from the front and you wrapped your legs around his waist to both support you against the wall and drive him deeper into you. You tangled your hands in his silky auburn hair.  
You smirked to yourself a bit, a plan formulating in your head. You moaned sensually and started to twirl his curl in between you fingers. He froze, a deep blush taking over his face as he moaned loud. Taking the opportunity, you pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, taking him completely by surprise. You lowered yourself back onto his length and rode him hard. You slammed down on him again and again and again, causing you to once again reach your high.  
You gazed down at your Italian lover, your (e/c) eyes still glazed over with lust. You spread your legs and thrust your hips into his length. You licked your lips as your head dove down to his erogenous zone.  
When Luciano saw what you were about to do his eyes widened.

“B-bellaaaa~” his protests melted into loud, pleasured moans as you took his curl into your mouth and started sucking. His breathing became hard and erratic. He couldn't take it anymore.  
He pushed you on your back so he was on top now, his eyes dark and filled with even more desire and sin. He growled as he flipped you over so you were on your hands and knees, your face pushing into the soft pillows.  
He roughly thrust into you from behind, hitting your g-spot on the first try in the new position. 

“AH~!!!”

You cried, arching your back. 

“That's what you get, bella~” he chuckled, slamming back into you again and again at an animalistic speed. You pressed your face into the pillows, muffling your moans, and you gripped the sheets so tightly your knuckles turned white. 

“Scream for me, (Y/n)~” he said, moaning sensually in your ear to turn you on even more. He bit down on your shoulder as he continued to thrust, his hand going down to catch your overflowing juices and rub them on your clit.

“Luciano~!!!” you screamed in pure pleasure, your back arching and making him go even deeper into you. 

“I told you I would, didn't I?” he groaned into your hear hotly, “I told you I'd fuck your brains out doggy style, didn't I? I told you I'd rub your clit as you screamed my name as I pounded into you over and over and over~” Luciano somehow managed to thrust into you faster and even harder, hitting your g-spot every single time and making you literally cry in ecstasy. 

“Scream my name, bella,” he growled, “Who do you belong to?”

“You, Luciano!” you shouted, panting hard, “I belong to you and only you~!”

“Now let everyone know who's fucking you senseless~” he pulled all the way out and rammed it back home, fucking you hard and fast from behind. 

“Ah~!!! L-Luciano Vargas is fucking me senseless!” you yelled as he drilled into you.

“Louder~”

“Luciano Vargas is fucking me senseless!!!!”

“Louder!” he growled, slamming into your g-spot.

“LUCIANO VARGAS IS FUCKING ME SENSELESS~!!!!!” you screamed in pure pleasure. 

“Good girl~” he moaned into your ear. As he hit your g-spot again you could tell you were at your end, as was he. He rammed into that special spot that made you see stars again and you screamed.

“I-I'm so close!” you moaned, “I-I'm coming~!!”

“Merda, m-me too,” Luciano panted, his words coming out strangled.

“Ah, a-ahhh~ AHHH~!!!” you screamed out for the final time, white hot pleasure flooding your body as your juices flowed out of you. Luciano came right after, his hot, sticky seed shooting into your entrance. He slammed into you one more time and pulled out, both of you moaning slightly. 

He collapsed next to you, breathing hard. You were a panting mess, still riding out your amazing high that Luciano gave you. You felt his fingers intertwine with yours and you looked over at him. He smiled softly and played with a bit of your (h/c) hair.

“Ti amo, Luciano” you whispered softly. 

Luciano smiled back and opened his dresser drawer, taking something out and hiding it under the sheets. He took a deep breath before turning to you.

“Ti amo troppo, (Y/n),” he said, presenting the small velvet ring box from under the sheets. 

Your eyes widened into saucers as you felt tears of happiness prickle at your eyes.

“You. . . you mean it?” you asked.

“Si,” Luciano said, opening the box, “Ti ho amato fin dal giorno che ci siamo incontrati, (Y/n) (L/n). Make me the happiest man alive.”

“Yes!” you said, the tears overflowing, “Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!” You enveloped him in a hug and he pulled you in for another passionate kiss. 

 

People say you have to either choose love or lust.

 

Why not have them both?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed the story! This is actually my first lemon so go easy on me, okay? I've never written one before, so tell me how I did and if you want me to write another one. Cheers!  
> -Kiara


End file.
